fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
William X Neeva
Character William Lyon © Zilver_Hawk Asroth © Wyvernlord_Firion Support 'Support Level C ' William: *looking around* Hm...I must have dropped my cane somewhere over here... Neeva:*flying above the trees making a quick loop here and there, enjoying himself**laughing* William: Hm? *cocks his head* My ears must be playing tricks on me... Neeva:*sets down on a tree, his wings tired**In Ancient language*Ahhhh, now that was a good flight... William: *chuckles and looks up* Ah...there we are. *attempting to speak the ancient language* Young one? Was that you creating noise? Neeva:*surpirsed by William*Woaaah!*falls out of the tree, hitting the ground*Owwww....*stands back up* William: Hm? Are you alright? Neeva:*not sure what to say*.....Y-Yes? William: *laughs* Well speak up child. I'm a little hard of hearing. Neeva:Errrm...I said I was fine... William: Ah...don't speak much English I see... Hm...Lemme see what I can do... What are you doing here? Neeva:*Barely understands him*...I-I was just flying around here, and I meant no intrusion William: I see... *thinking* Hm...what a strange creature... *out loud* What is your name? William: Neeva. Well then. I am called William. It is a pleasure to meet you, son. *extends his hand* Neeva:*hesistently shakes hand*... William: You are...not from around here. Are you? Neeva: I live at Professor Lusters house, William William: The professor...I have heard that name before somewhere... Neeva:He was able to speak my language just like you are now, if that helps William: I only managed to pick up a few words from a young heron girl. I butcher this tongue greatly. *chuckles* Neeva:*smiles* The professor is trying to teach me English, but I'm only know the words...Y-yes...No..And...*struggling to remember the others* William: Do not hurt yourself, child. I suppose I could teach you a bit myself. I had to teach Anna. Neeva:..Thank you. William: Oh. But not now. I have to get to my boys to take care of my home. Neeva:...O-oh...And I suppose the professor is wondering where I am... William: Yes. Goodbye Neeva. Take care of yourself. Neeva:Same to you, WIlliam*flies off* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' William: Jean Claude, J.S....Jarvis! Get off the roof! This instant! Neeva:*walking by, trying to practice his vocabulary*Y-Yes..No..and...maybe...who... William: I'm going to count to three! If you're not down this instant I'm going to-...Put that cat down this instant! Jarvis! You're a grown man! You should know better!! Neeva:*looks over*Huh? Isn't that William? William: One....Two....Two and a half...Two and three quarters...Don't make me say three!! Neeva:He was so nice yesterday...*sees the boys*...What is he doing with that cat? William: *sighs* Oh...I'm getting to old for this.... How many time do I have to tell you boys catapult is not a literal term?! Neeva:It almost looks like...uh oh.*starts flying up to save the cat* William: Huh? Neeva? Is that you? Neeva:*turns around while still flying*Yes? William: Haha! You...didn't hear all that. Did you? Neeva:*raises eyebrow*I could hardly understand it. Did I miss something important? William: Eh...not really. Three! Get down now boys! *the three boys frown and finally start to climb down* Neeva:*sets down on the ground*..? William: Do not worry about them. Those are some of my CRAZY boys. Neeva:Ah. The boys you mentioned last time*shy chuckle* William: *nods* They are not mine, but they might as well be. Neeva:Are they adopted? William: I found most of them on the street... Neeva:Professor Luster also said that he found me on the street, but I was passed out. William: Hm...now isn't that strange. Miss Anna was the same way... Neeva:I'm not sure what happened before that. If I try to remember, all I get is a white blank William: You must have hit your head very hard then. Neeva:I guess so. Then I woke up to Prof. Lusters face and I've been here ever since William: He must be a good man then. Neeva:He's been nothing but helpful to me. I wouldn't know a single word of English if it wasn't for him. William: Learning a new language is...hard, but worth it. Neeva:No kidding... William: I am sure you will get it. If I can, you can. Neeva:But it seems so rough... William: While this tongue is beautiful...the modern tongue is very...ugly. Neeva:But I can certainly say that it gets the job done.It is easy to write. William: Oh yes. I can't tell scribble from scribble in this language. *laughs* Neeva:It takes practice, which I apparently had before I woke up to Prof. Luster...it's so confusing... William: Give it some time. I am certain you will remember eventually. Neeva:That's what worries me*sits down, hugging his knees*I'm so lost without the professor... William: *with a bit of effort, he sits down as well* Do not worry, son. You cannot give up so easily. Neeva:Well, at least I'm learning the language... William: One step at a time. That is all you need to take. Neeva:Then I have a long road ahead of me...*pales a bit* William: No one said it would be short. Where would the adventure be?! Neeva:I guess you're right. Still, it's very daunting William: *thinks for a moment* I would not worry about it. You are too young to fret over such things. Neeva:To be completely honest with you, I know I'm very weak... William: To get stronger, you need to practice. Neeva:Very wise words. William: *grins* I am old; it is my job to be wise. Neeva:*chuckles* William: Now... *hears a yowl* Boys!! Put that cat down or I'll skin yer hide!!! Neeva:..Skin their whats? William: Oh..Excuse me...I have to intervene before they fire that cat half way to Begnion... Neeva:...? William: Eh...perhaps that doesn't translate right. *speaks a bit louder* Stay here... I go save cat... *hobbles off* Neeva:...*Thinks*Granted, he's a strange man...Oh well.. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Neeva:*struggling with a word*Goood -Buhye? no.... Gewd bahe? William: Good. Bye. Try that.m Neeva:Good.....B-Bye? William: Excellent. Much better! Neeva:Whew. that was difficult William: But now you know a new word. Neeva:I still can't make a whole sentence, though. William: Well then. Try this. Repeat after me. Thank you... Neeva:T-Thank yewa? William: You... Neeva:...Y-yo-you.Thank y-you. William: Professor... Neeva:P-Prof-fesserr... William: Luster. Neeva:L-lustor. Th-thank you P-Professor Lustor... William: And now you can speak a sentence to your friend. Neeva:T-thank you William. You don't know how much that means to me. William: It is no problem, child. I am glad to help. Neeva:I appericate al the help I get.It was hard for Prof. luster to let me go here, though.He's as good as a father to me. William: He sounds like an excellent man. Neeva:He's always talking about something called...Connuction betwain spekies, I think is what he calls it, but whenever i ask him to elborate, he simply tells me to continue with my lesson. William: ...Communication between species? Neeva:That's it!...Communication between species.... William: Hm...that sounds like an excellent idea! Neeva:...But it makes me feel like an experiment...*eyes water up* William: I see...I am...I am sure he thinks of you more than that. You are too sweet of a boy to be just an experiment. Neeva:I know understand why he had me write down the Ancient alphabet...He said it was to understand me more easily... William: I am sure he loves you. Do not worry. Neeva:...Was he so nice just to see if...no, he told me...*holds his head in his hands* William: *sensing his distress, he puts a hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to say* ... Neeva:...I remember what he first said to me in the ancient language....I am Professor Luster,ex- communicator of different species. I'm able to speak Manakete, Ancient, and best of all, English.....And he repeated this to me in all of these languages, saying it in ancient rather sloppily...Was he just trying to increase his knowledge? William: Perhaps...just as you desire to learn English...he desires to learn the ancient tongue. Neeva:But he doesn't need to refine it! I need to learn English If I want any hope of being able to talk to anyone else!*Choking down tears William: Repeat after me. Neeva:Yes? William: I will... Neeva:I-I will. William: Not... Neeva:No-Not.. William: Give up. Neeva:Gu-Give uh-up..? William: You have said an oath. Do you know what it means? Neeva: That...I will not give up?...I'm sorry, WIlliam, I don't know what came over me...I just felt so... William: Ahem Now...when I was a knight, when I said an oath, I had to keep it. Now that you have said yours, you are bound to your word. Neeva:I will try, for you, William. You have been as kind to me as Professor Luster....Th-thank you... William: You're very welcome. It is getting late though. I think that is enough for today. Would you like me to walk you home? Neeva:I think I would love that very much, William*starts walking* 'End of Support A ' '''William, the Retired Knight and Neeva, the Naive Moth Neeva continued to visit William until the end of the old man's days. (He happened to live a very long life for a human.) William taught the boy more and more of the English language, eventually aiding him in his quest to find out who he really was. It was the old man's last adventure, but one he would never regret. Neeva always remembered his old friend and would often visit his grave with the Nocturne boys and his own family.